User blog:Moiluvkick/Grampa Part 2
HEY HEY HEY guys I'm back with Part 2 ! All of you liked Part 1 so This is Part 2 hope you like it! Kim and Taylor's sleepover Jack, and Jack's Grampa are spying on them "KIM, KIM, KIM" Taylor shouted trying to get Kim's attention. "Yeah" Kim said getting out of her thoughts. Kim's thoughts: I can't believe how cute Jac- WOAH WOAH WOAH, Kimberly Crawford does not have a crush on Jack Brewer. '' 'Yes you do' ''Who are you- voice Your conscience So do you kinda tell me what I feel Yeah '' So do I like Jack??? ''YUP YUP YUP '' I must really like him ''Yeah you just don't see it So when did I start liking him WELL LET'S SAY MAYBE 4 5 '' Years ago ''Not quite WHEN I WAS 4 OR 5 yup.... ''KIM KIM KIM '' END OF THOUGHT'S " Wanna play truth or dare?" Taylor asked kim the confused blonde. " Yeah sure, you go first" kim said. " Truth or dare" "Truth" Q- Do you like anybody KIM'S A- Yes " Truth or dare" "Dare" DARE- I dare you to go up to Max ( taylor's bf) and Sing any song to him at 1:00 pm tomorrow. "ok Truth or Dare" Taylor asked Kim. "Dare" DARE- I dare you to eat raw fish. "ok gimme the fish" Taylor went to her mini fridge and got out raw fish ('I don't know why she has raw fish in her fridge just a thought continuing) '''and brought it back to Kim, and Kim ate it all "delicious actually" Kim said stuffing her mouth. "Truth or Dare Taylor" "Truth" Q- Do you like raw fish? A- NO " Well I don't either" kim said. " Truth or Dare" "Truth" Q- Who do you like? A- ummmmmmmmmm.......jack, Kim said really fast. " Come again" Taylor told Kim. " Jack ok Jack" Kim said embarassed. " I know just wanted you to admit it" Taylor said laughing. " Ok well I only just relized it" Kim said. " When did you relize it" " Well you know when I was deep in thought" Kim told Taylor. "Yup" " Well I had an argument with my conscience and I figured it out" " Oh well that's .............intresting" " But I don't know if he likes me" The blonde told taylor. " Epic freakout for my bff, I help you threw it" "THANKS" '''WITH Jack and Grampa ('in the Kitchen) " Now you know she likes you" Jack's grampa told him. " Yeah just don't know how i'll ask her out" " Make it big, first get the guys together and make a plan to ask out all the girls to the dance ok sound good" " Ok I'll get them together tomorrow" TO BE CONTINUE.............. ﻿ HEY GUYS DID YOU LIKE IT? Tell me in the comments going up on Fanfiction to. Probs nex one will be up Friday or Saturday. Just trying something new for the text for to be continued should I keep it? Bye holding a contest check that out when I post the details! Category:Blog posts